Plagg (webisode)/Transcript
Adrien: Hi guys! It's me, Adrien. And that's my kwami, Plagg. My life hasn't been the same since I met him. When Mom disappeared, Father changed. He wouldn't leave the house. I didn't have many friends, except Chloé. (Gabriel activates the defense system) Then all of a sudden, I wasn't allowed to go to her place, or anywhere else without my bodyguard. Gabriel: Everything you need is right here, where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world. Adrien: And then, Plagg showed up. Plagg: I'm Plagg, nice to meet you. Adrien: And thanks to him, I became Cat Noir. Plagg: Claws out, that's how you transform. Adrien: Got it! Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Adrien: Cat Noir can go wherever he wants, whenever he wants. Cat Noir: Can I hitch a ride? Adrien: And he gets to fight supervillains with the strong, the incredible, the miraculous, Ladybug. Ladybug: Not a chance kitty. ---- Adrien: Plagg goes everywhere with me. School, fencing classes, photoshoots. We can't be separated for long, in case I need to transform. And that's the problem, you see, Plagg is kind of a special kwami. He's out of control, arrogant- Adrien: ...way! you're like the Genie in the Lamp! Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes, big deal! I'm way more personable. ---- Adrien: He even pretended that he caused the extinction of the dinosaurs! And most importantly, he's completely obsessed with cheese! The smellier the better, if you ask Plagg. His guilty pleasure is camembert, he'd do anything for camembert. Also, he's super lazy. Every time we have to go on a mission, it's the same. It's the only time I get to be myself, meet Ladybug, and save Paris with her! But Plagg always comes up with an excuse not to move a muscle. Adrien: We got to transform now, Plagg. Plagg: I thought I was going to be a spectator, not a performer. ---- Adrien: If I listened to him, we'd spent our days eating camembert and watching TV. But in spite of his flaws, I'm glad to have him in my life. Plagg is always here when things get tough. Plagg: You okay? Adrien: He's the only one I can tell about my double life or talk to about Ladybug. Plagg: How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is! Adrien: He loves teasing me about it. Deep down, I know he's right. Ladybug and I must keep our identities secret, it's part of being a superhero. But a boy can dream, right? Anyway, I don't know why was chosen to become Cat Noir, or why Plagg came to me. But I can't picture my life without him anymore. He's allowing me to live my life to the fullest, all nine of them! Plagg: Come on, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Adrien: Alright, I'm going to try to find a nice piece of camembert for him. I think his birthday is coming soon. I wonder what a kwami's birthday looks like. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it. See you later! Category:Webisode transcripts Category:Miraculous Secrets transcripts